A Good Night's Sleep
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: How do you get a good night's sleep? Let's find out...


Hey, my House ducklings!! I've had this plot bunny bouncing around in my head for a while. I guess it proves that something good can happen from scarring experiences... *shudders* So enjoy, while I go find another therapist...

Disclaimer: I begged David Shore to let me have them, but he kept saying the word lawsuit, so I guess I'm not getting them...

**WARNING: EXTREME M RATING! MMMMMM!** Got it? Enjoy.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Gregory House was a brilliant man, and he knew it. So how did he get tricked into this, he wondered as he stepped into his apartment. There was a time where he didn't even have to bother turning the lights to make it to his kitchen and his whiskey.

He growled as he tripped over a pair of shoes. "Damn it..."

As he finally made it into the kitchen, he looked around. The entire apartment was empty, and that was how he liked it. He grabbed his bottle of whiskey and twisted the cap off, then took a long drink.

Suddenly he heard a soft noise coming from the direction of the bedroom, and he frowned, setting the bottle down. He heard the noise again, and he limped out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom.

As he looked closely, he saw a soft light coming from under the door, and his brow furrowed. He reached out and grasped the doorknob, then turned it slowly, pushing the door open.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, his jaw dropped and his cerulean eyes widened.

Allison Cameron was laying in his bed, legs spread wide and one of her small hands was stroking her center. Her head was tossed back against the pillows, her small, pink lips parting with every shallow breath she took. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice House limp up to the bed, his greedy eyes taking her flushed form in. Unconsciously he licked his lips when she moaned and tossed her head to the side.

He moved closer to the bed until he reached her side, dropping his cane to the floor as he eased onto the bed.

When the bed dipped, she opened her eyes and looked at him, not at all embarrassed. Her pupils were dilated, and it was obvious that she was desperate for release.

He pulled off his shirt and shoved his jeans and boxers off of his hips, then eased himself onto her. Smiling wickedly, he reached under her hips and lifted her off of the bed, then pushed into her.

They both gasped at the contact, and immediately he began to thrust into her as she dug her nails into the soft skin of his shoulders.

"Oh, shit," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He smirked, nipping at her lip. "Naughty," he growled.

She glared at him, then suddenly turned and pushed him onto his back. Then she straddle him and started to ride him hard, her hair falling in front of her face to form a thick curtain.

Moaning her name, he reached out and brushed her hair back so he could watch her expression as he suddenly lifted his hips, slamming into her.

She cried out, pushing her hair back as she rode him until she screamed her release and collapsed beside him.

He struggled to catch his breath as he came back down from his high, then turned onto his side and gathered her into his arms possessively. He had never fancied himself for one who liked cuddling after sex, but she had really changed that. He gently brushed her hair away and kissed her neck.

She shivered as his stubble brushed against her overly sensitized skin, then turned into his chest and kissed his damp skin gently.

He smiled a little at her. "Were you having fun when I came in?" he teased.

She grinned and looked up at him. "As a matter of fact, I was. Then you came in and ruined it."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Sure... I didn't hear you complaining."

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad..."

"That's what I thought," he said smugly.

She pushed him away, but melted into laughter when he grabbed her and drew her against his chest again. "Jackass."

He smirked. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

She yawned as she snuggled deeper into his arms and closed her eyes. "So, does that make me Mrs. Jackass?"

He feigned shock. "We got married?"

"Yeah, remember that day when I wore the big white dress and you pigged out on cake?"

"Oh yeah... I guess I should stop seeing other women then, huh?"

She snorted. "Don't you mean hookers?"

"Hookers, dates..."

"Just shut up and go to sleep, House."

He laughed and kissed her head, then buried his face in her hair. "Good night, Mrs. Jackass."

"Shut up."

He chuckled again and gently pulled her onto his chest, playing with her hair until they both drifted into a restful sleep.

The End!

A/N: I've only gotten to see a few of the new episodes this season, but I did see the Huddy kiss. And let me just say ewwwwwww... My Hamerons, unite!! Unite and I'll write more of these! Woo hoo! Hameron FOREVER!!


End file.
